


Real Cock Magic (South Park CTF and much more)

by KixonRuut



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, Frot, M/M, WTF, astronomical, ctf, giant, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: The South Park boys get up to some mischief





	Real Cock Magic (South Park CTF and much more)

It was a hot night, strange for South Park. Kenny was having a sleepover with Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Butters, and his parents and siblings were out for the weekend. Kenny had been able to score some weed (and Satanic magic) off Damien, and the boys were partaking in the time honored tradition of video games and cannabis, and the room was so smoky that even Butters who usually abstains was feeling the effects. Stan went to the bathroom to pee, when he heard a knocking on the door. “What, I'm in here dude.” Kenny's poor house didn't have locks so Kyle barged in. “Stan... I have wanted to tell you this for a while... I really like you.” “Shit Kyle, is now the time?” Stan had just finished and his cock was still hanging out, and Kyle grabbed for it. Stan was taken aback... but wasn't really in the state of mind to disagree. Kyle had been Stans friend for years... “Just be quiet Stan and go through with it...” Stan sat down on the toilet with the lid down as Kyle pulled down his pants and sat on Stans knees. Their penises were touching, Kyle began to stroke their dicks as one together with both hands. “Just go with it dude...” Stan could barely think, and was just swept up in the moment... he took over the stroking. They continued to alternate between looking at each others faces, and their cocks. They were so taken aback in the moment that they didn't hear Kennys footsteps. The two came all over each-others chests.

In their panting Stan and Kyle hugged, able to finally express their opinions for one another, when Kenny opened the bathroom door. Kyle tried to cover up to no avail, saying “Uh, it's not what it looks like!” Kenny actually looked turned on by the whole thing, “Wow, you guys got busy... you're really into each other and clearly need some time alone, eh?” Stan and Kyle looked at each other again... “Dude, we...” “Say no more!” said Kenny, holding up a vial of glowing purple liquid. “I've got an idea to let you guys get to know each other a little more...” Kenny spread the liquid on his balls, and his balls turned a glowing purple. “Stan, Kyle, I say this with complete sincerity... suck my balls.” Stan and Kyle were so high and horny, they didn't know what to say to that, except that they had always liked Kenny too... they got on their knees and started fondling. Kenny let out a snicker, aware of what was about to happen. In a purple demonic flash, the two boys were completely gone, leaving only their clothes on the bathroom floor. Stan and Kyle's souls and personalities were transferred into Kenny's balls, which also gained the ability to move slightly in the sack. They didn't have minds anymore and therefore felt nothing but pleasure, slowly wriggling around each other in Kenny's sack, just making Kenny hornier and harder.

At this point, Butters walked into the bathroom, and Kenny quickly pulled his pants back up before Butters saw what was going on. This only constricted Stan and Kyle and made them feel better. Butters was visibly sweating and scared, reeking of weed. “K-Kenny, Eric dares me to smoke this whole bowl and I told him I couldn't do it but he made me do it and WOAH I'm seeing something purple in your pants Kenny, I really can't handle this! My brain is going a million miles a minute!!!” Kenny pulled the vial out of his pocket and said “Butters, if you just want to chill and be brainless for a while-” “ANYTHING!” Kenny lubed up his cock with the magic potion and said “Alright Butters, I'm going to have to ask you to suck on my cock. The potion will transfer your consciousness into my dick.” This ridiculous sentence made perfect sense in Butters altered state, so he started sucking Kenny off. “Aww, it's all icky... and gooey...” Before Butters could taste any more of it the only thing left of him were his clothes as Butters consciousness was transferred to Kenny's throbbing member. Butters instantly felt better, not having a brain to be scared with he just felt fantastic. He could even control the retraction of Kenny's foreskin. Kenny started to jack himself off when Eric bust through the door.

“YOU ASSHOLES HAVE BEEN IN THIS ROOM FOR SO FUCKING LONG, I-” Cartman noticed Kenny's purple cock hanging out through his shorts. “Aaaaugh! Are you doing some gay shit, Kenny? Where the fuck are the others! I've been waiting to start the Ranked Search for like 5 minutes now!” Kenny seemed to lose his erection instantly, annoyed at Cartmans hypocrisy. “You think you're any better Cartman? You sucked Butters dick and wanted Kyle to suck your balls, it's obvious you have some feelings for us, you're the faggot here!” “Duuuude... I just want to pone some noobs with my Phantom Assassin!” It seemed all Cartman cared about was his games... Kenny dumped the last of the vial onto his hands and startedfondling his own ass. “Uh, Kenny, what the fuck are you doing?” “Eric, I want you to kiss my ass.” Kenny pulled down his pants and faced his rear towards Cartman. Cartman burst into laughter. “Yeah dude, I'm totally just gonna reach on down, and kiss your stupid poor ass! That'll totally fix the awkwardness of this situation, right?” Kenny forcibly pushed Cartmans head onto his cheeks, and Cartman struggled. Just as he was about to break free, Cartman disappear and his clothes fell to the floor. 

At this point, Kenny was alone in his bathroom, with Butters consciousness in his cock, Stan and Kyle's in his balls and Cartman in his (now plumper) asscheeks. Cartman clearly didn't want what was going on, so Kenny's ass felt really weird, like someone was trying to get out, but Kenny just felt better, knowing that fat-ass was finally where he belonged. Kenny stripped down and looked at his body in the mirror, striking a sexy pose, and noticing his ass, cock and balls were all considerably larger. Kenny felt a lot of tension in his cock, and knew what had to be done. Kenny layed down on his bed and took Cartman's overpriced laptop, opened up a browser and began to fap to some of his favourite gay deviant gay furry psychedelic transformation porn while listening to some of his favourite beats on Eric's overpriced headphones. The body parts that the boys presided in got bigger as Kenny was pushed to new levels of horniness, seemingly unable to get off. The bedside table had a glass bottle filled with blue liquid, that would increase the size of anything applied to. Fortunately or unfortunately, Kenny in his horny and high state misread “1 drop” as “1 bottle” on the warning label, and lathered the entire bottle liberally onto his balls, cock and ass. It smelt like strong alcohol, which clouded Kenny's mind. They slowly got so big that Kenny could rest the laptop on his cock, which was now retracting up and down, while Kenny's testicles were slowly swishing around and touching each other. Cartman seemed still unable to control anything and not too happy about the situation. Kenny's brain could barely handle it, and he could barely see the tabs on the computer for him to swap between. All he could focus on was how great his extremities felt as he looked on Eric's computer at a particularly appealing shota transforming into a dick. Kenny saw a pop-up saying he wireless had gone. Kenny noticed his cock had grown as big as the whole room and knocked over the router. Kenny held onto the laptop against his cock and braced for more growth.

Kenny was literally bringing his house down, knocking over all the walls. As the extremities grew they felt fantastic to keep bursting throw more and more, even Cartman was starting to get into it, his douchebag attitude slowly being replaced with pleasure. Kenny's house was nothing but rubble eventually, and Kenny didn't even care. He had literally stared Death in the face and cheesed off his face on more than 3 occasions, he was used to insanity and kept expecting to wake up because his little heart just couldn't take it. He was worried that it wasn't a dream when Cartman's laptop fell 10 feet to the hard asphalt. Kenny couldn't take it anymore, he needed to cum. Luckily Butters was obliging in helping his huge member to jack off with careful foreskin retraction and re-application feeling like a giant hand jacking him off. Kenny's cock, balls and ass continued to just get bigger and bigger, soon out sizing South Park, and going to get bigger than Colorado. He e got so big he outsized the entire continent, and his cock tipped into the Pacific ocean. Still Kenny was unable to come. He tried to focus more and more on the image of the shota becoming a penis, and how his friends were the same way before. He focused on the extreme contrast between his friends cute faces and their new, giant, yet beautiful, forms. He focused on how much he wanted to be in the same predicament as Butters and hugged the giant cock with his comparatively tiny arms, jealous of the others and how big they were. Thankfully, some of the purple liquid must have spilled onto Kenny's chest at some point, because before Kenny knew it he was a huge cock, attached to his own balls, standing parallel with Butters.

The collection of giant genitals were starting to have a bigger gravitational pull than the Earth, and as Kenny became a cock they broke free from the Earth and proceeded to outgrow the solar system. Kenny, despite not having a brain or heart, still felt the need that he needed to cum badly. While Butters was huge and hard, Kenny was simply huge and flaccid, which allowed him a lot more control over his movement. He wrapped himself around Butters stiff member like a Rod of Asclepius. He contorted himself up and down, making Butters finally pre just a little, finally putting Stan and Kyle to some use and they gladly produced pre for Butters. They were growing so fast, destroying and absorbing so many planets that they couldn't even tell their size relativate to the constantly speeding blackness of space. They eventually came to the barrier of the universe which pushed hard against the boys, but their growth broke through. They kept breaking through barriers of omegaverses, ultraverses and “verses” that were so big and vast they didn't have scientific names yet.

Eventually the boys seeemed to come to a halt in their growth, and having still not cum yet, Kenny devised a plan. He tried his hardest to get hornier and harder, which drained some of the blood from Butters, leaving them both at a good semi-hard state. The boys could all sort of hear eachothers thoughts and feelings, and Butters followed Kenny in reaching his snake-like body backwards to Kenny's ass, while Kenny slithered past Stan and Kyle, seperating them, to reach his asshole. Kenny and Butters dug into Cartman who could feel everything as Kenny and Butters frotted in Kenny's former asshole. The boys collective conciousness had never felt something so good, and within a minute started to cum, giving Stan and Kyle a good workout. His rectum quickly filled with semen and the two cocks came out spurting universes worth of sperm over the entire existance of reality. They got harder and harded and rubbed against each other more and more, cumming slowly but surely for what felt endless. The entire of existance was nothing but these 5 boys experiencing an eternal orgasm, and they couldn't be happier. The enormous galaxy sized sperms of Butters and Kenny wrestled throughout the galaxies, destroying everything in their path. After what seemed like an eternity, there was no more room in existance for their cum to go. The two cocks kept trying to push out but they had reached the limits of existance, and they simply stopped cumming from exhaustion and became flaccid. 

Stan thought as loud as he could in his current state, “Oh my god, we killed Kenny!”, which Kyle responded to with “Us bastards!”

\--

Kenny woke up in his bed, completely normal, as if nothing had happened. Some crazy stuff had happened in this town before, but it seemed so inconsistant whether or not his friends remembered the events of the day before. He assumed he must have died which he hadn't done in a while, so he rushed down to the bus stop, to see the Stan, Kyle and Eric. “So did you guys remember what happened yesterday?” Kenny's muffled voice said. “Uh no, what the heck are you talking about?” said Kyle. “Don't worry...” The bus arrived and Kenny slunk to the back of the bus, away from his friends. He had such a great time with his friends yesterday, when Butters, chipper as usual, asked if he could sit next to Kenny. Kenny looked into Butters eyes, knowing full well what he experienced with this person yesterday, and said “Butters... do you remember.” Butters sat down, leaned into Kenny's face, and whispered “I remember, buddy.” and quickly kissed Kenny. Kenny blushed and looked out the window at the sky. Today would be a good day.


End file.
